oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Karamjan rum
|name = Karamjan rum |image = |release = 11 June 2001 |update = The island of Karamja is open |members = No |quest = Pirate's Treasure, Tai Bwo Wannai Trio |tradeable = No |stackable = No |equipable = No |high = 18 |low = 12 |store = 30 |seller= Karamja Wines, Spirits, and Beers Zambo |destroy = Drop |death = white |examine = A very strong spirit brewed in Karamja. |weight = 0 }} Karamjan rum is the local drink of Karamja. It can be bought from Karamja Wines, Spirits, and Beers shop on Karamja. Members can use the rum on a piece of silk to create a cleaning cloth, which is used to remove poison from weapons. Drinking the rum lowers your Attack by 4 and Strength by 5, and healing 5 hitpoints. Smuggling Karamjan rum off Karamja and giving it to Redbeard Frank is the primary focus of the Pirate's Treasure quest. It plays a smaller role in the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest, where it needs to be combined with sliced banana to create a special banana rum requested by Tinsay. Note that if a player does not slice the banana before placing it in the bottle, they will in fact place the entire banana in it and receive the amusing line, "You stuff the banana in the neck of the bottle. You begin to wonder why." This makes the rum into a useless item. You can neither drink it, nor take the banana out, so you can only drop it. Alternatively, a player can attempt to sail through the Customs officer, which will result in the rum being confiscated. Smuggling Karamjan rum The primary method is the one used during Pirate's Treasure. Players obtain a job at the local banana plantation, fill the crate outside the shack with bananas, and use the rum with the filled crate. Later they can retrieve it in Port Sarim. This can only be done during the quest. Note: Entering Mor Ul Rek at any time will cause all bottles of rum owned by the player to explode dealing 1 damage per bottle within their inventory. Any bottles of Karamjan rum in the player's bank will also be destroyed. Actions that will destroy Karamjan rum Karamjan rum is extremely difficult to remove from Karamja. If it is in the inventory when a player attempts to sail off the island, the Customs officer will confiscate it. While a player can charm the Customs officer into not doing so while wearing the Ring of charos (a), the player will still not be able to get it off the island as they dance for joy and the rum falls out of their backpack. Attempting to take the rum on the ogre boat results in the ogre kids saying that Rantz told them that rum is bad. If a player attempts to teleport with the rum in the inventory or use the player-grown Spirit tree in Brimhaven, the rum bottles will instantly break (the same happens when attempting to enter a POH portal, or when using a fairy ring). When using the ship west of Shilo Village, you get the message: During the trip you lose your rum to a sailor in a game of dice. Better luck next time! Nor can a player bring the rum to the bank in Shilo Village or Mor Ul Rek. A monkey will steal the rum if a player attempts to take the Shilo Village cart system from Brimhaven to Shilo Village, and if a player tries to climb over the broken cart outside the village, they will drop the rum, whether or not they climb the cart themselves or ask Mosol Rei to take them inside. The high temperatures in the volcano around Mor Ul Rek will make the bottles explode regardless if the rum is in the player's inventory or in their bank. Using the gnome glider in the southeast will result in Captain Klemfoodle fooling the player and stealing the rum from them. Nor can rum be banked via Rionasta's parcel service by using trading sticks. When trying to bank rum with an imp box the imp will respond: "Don't you know? You can get into trouble for giving alcohol to minors, and I'm pretty small, it has to be said." See also *Karamjan rum (Sliced banana) *Karamjan rum (banana)